The present invention relates to a transport drive, in particular for stage elements, fork-lift trucks and movable platforms, having at least one element which is driven or can be driven and which is integrated in a base area of the stage element.
Transport drives of this type are known and familiar in many forms and designs. Normally, a motor element or the like is connected to one edge of a stage element in order to move or drive the stage element. The disadvantage with this is that conventional wheels or balls have a point contact with a stage, in particular with an arbitrary base. A stage element of this type supported by wheels is not stable and wobbles as it is moved on a base or on a stage.
The conventional transport drives for stage elements in addition permit only restricted movement of the stage element in one direction or the other, which is disadvantageous. Moving the stage elements during a performance is therefore not possible.
DE 30 15 384 A1 shows a theater stage having a stage The chassis of the stage wagon can be driven via an electric motor, it being possible for the chassis to be raised and lowered by means of a lifting cylinder via a complicated construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,182 discloses an automatically controlled motor-operated transport car, two of the wheels of the transport car being provided with their own steering and drive elements within the transport car.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,884 describes a similar transport wagon, which has its own driven and steerable rollers.
DE 298 13 512 U1 discloses a chassis for a displaceable stand, in which the rollers are mounted in a resilient and prestressed manner by means of a gas spring.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a transport drive for a stage element which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages and with which the stability of the stage element is to be increased substantially, even during movement, in a simple and cost-effective manner. In addition, independent movement of the stage element on a base, in particular on a stage, is to be ensured.